Camp Little Rock
by flying.amongst.the.stars
Summary: Kim is less than enthusiastic about spending her whole dang summer at some stupid camp. When she gets there, though, she catches the eye of a certain (very attractive) brunette. He's funny, charming, and he falls for her faster than she can blink. But what does Kim think of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I had this really good idea because I just came back from summer camp. Tell me if ya'll like it!**

**Kim's POV**

* * *

-15 shirts

-15 shorts

-Jacket & Sweatpants

-1 raincoat

-Pajamas

-20 pairs of socks

-2 pairs of tennis shoes

-1 pair of rain boots

As I checked off the last thing on my packing list, I closed my trunk and groaned. My parents were shipping me off to a camp for the whole summer. Lets just say I was less than enthusiastic about it. Three months will be wasted away on singing dorky campfire songs and sleeping in moldy cabins. I had a few more hours at home and then we were off to North Carolina. _I think I'll take a nap_, I thought. I closed my eyes and I was out in a matter of minutes.

The car ride there was so boring. I listened to my IPod the whole time, because I won't get to listen to it while I'm there. They have this whole "No electronics" policy. The only thing I was allowed to take was my Polaroid. I love taking pictures, so I might as well bring it. I pretended to act excited for my parent's sake, because I knew they were really excited about this. Frankly, I think they're sending me away because they want me out of the house.

Just then, the car made a sharp turn and continued down a long, winding road. We came to a sudden halt in front of a large, wooden sign that read Camp Little Rock. Standing there were two college age looking kids at the entrance. One was a girl with long, red, curly hair and the other was a guy with short brown hair. They both held clipboards.

The girl smiled and walked towards our car. "Hey, welcome to Camp Little Rock. My name's Palmer, and I'll be a counselor this summer. May I have the name of your camper?"

"Kim Crawford", my mom replied.

"Let's see, Crawford, Crawford…" the red-head muttered, looking at the list of campers on her clipboard. "Ahh, here we are! Kim Crawford, cabin 7. Your counselor is Mary Alice. Please pull up that road right there and our staff will unload Kim's stuff. Camp Little Rock is glad to have you!"

Palmer walked back to the boy and my parents drove up to the gravel road and parked next to a red suburban. As I opened my car door and heard the sound of laughing in the distance. _A lot of people must already be here_, I thought to myself. My mom opened the trunk and I took out my dark green book bag and slung it around my shoulders. A couple of guys walked over to our car and picked up my trunk, my duffle, and a few other things while I grabbed my pillow.

"What cabin?" one of the guys asked. I told him cabin 7 and they all walked off with my stuff. I gave my mom and dad a hug and a quick, "I'll miss you", and with that, they were gone. I headed in the direction that the guys went.

Walking to my cabin, I passed by a large field with a bunch of guys playing football. They were separated into shirts and skins. Classic. I saw one particular shirtless guy, running towards one end of the field. He looked behind him, stretched his arms up, and caught the ball headed straight toward him. He crossed a white line and three down the ball, whooping in victory. Now that he wasn't running, I could get a good look at him. He was tan, and had good build. He was wearing nothing besides a pair of camo shorts. His brown hair was messy and his bangs were just barely covering his eyes. He had a six-pack, and when he flexed his arms muscles jokingly at the guys, I let out a small sigh. I looked at his face again and blushed. He was extremely attractive, and I couldn't help but stare. I saw him glance my way, and then back to the guys, then glance up again, doing a double take. He smiled at me and his teeth were perfect and white. He waved at me, so I held up my hand a little to wave back. He winked and I blushed and looked down, suddenly very interested in the dirt beneath my sneakers. I kept walking, and took a cautious glance up to find him still staring, along with a few of the other guys who had noticed me. I blushed even more when I heard a few of them whistle, and hurried to my cabin a little faster. I swung open a wooden door and saw 7 girls staring at me.

**Okay I know it's short but I'm currently writing more. It'll probably be up by tomorrow. **

** . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy packing for my trip to Seaside. Which reminds me, please read my note at the end cause I have some news!**

**Kim's POV**

* * *

A pretty brunette came up to me and said, "Hey I'm Grace! Are you Kim? We've been waiting for you!"

I smiled at her warm welcome and told her yes, I was Kim. The other girls introduced themselves. Sarah Kate had long brown hair, and looked to be the most athletic. Carly was a bouncy brunette, a total girly-girl. Millie (another brunette) was so sweet and could not stop smiling. Emma was a spunky blonde who seemed to be the life of the party. Last was Julie, a quiet girl with soft brown curls and a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

"Our counselor is Mary Alice. She went to get us clean towels. She said to hang out here and then we'll go to the dining hall when she gets back," Millie said.

"Okay, great," I replied. Maybe this camp won't be so bad after all. My cabin mates seemed really fun, and I started to get excited about being here. As I was thinking this, a ginormous mound of towels walked into our cabin.

"Okay ya'll, everybody take two towels," the pile said. Everybody grabbed two towels and I saw what was beneath the stack. It was an older looking girl wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of jean cutoff shorts. She looked at me and exclaimed, "Hey! You must be Kim! Welcome to cabin 7!" And with that the counselor gave me a great big bear hug. I laughed and hugged her back. Mary Alice let go of me and said, "Alright ya'll, dinner starts in five minutes, so we better get to the dining hall!"

The dining hall was a big, wooden building with a tall roof and screened windows around the whole thing. The dinner bell rang and things went crazy. Kids were pushing and shoving their way through two tiny sets of doors. I followed my cabin to a buffet line and the dinner was Mac and Cheese. Mmm my favorite! All the tables were numbered for each cabin. I walked over to our table and took a seat next to Grace. After about 5 minutes, she leaned over and muttered in my ear, "There's a really cute guy over there staring at you." Instinctively, I looked up and saw a pair of warm brown eyes looking right at me. He smiled shyly and looked away, and then I remembered him from earlier. It was that boy that was on the field playing football! I told Grace about what happened a on the field, and she smiled and said, "I think he likes you."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because he's staring at you again."

I looked up and saw that this was true. He blushed and looked down again, avoiding my eyes. We kept this up the throughout the meal. I would look at him, our eyes would meet for a moment, and then he'd look away, embarrassed that I'd caught him. Mary Alice got my attention when she started talking about tonight. "Okay ya'll, tonight we're all celebrating the first day here with a swim party in the swim lake. After everyone's done eating we can go back to the cabin and get our bathing suits on!"

"I'm ready", Carly said. We all were, so we hiked back up to our cabin. I dug through my trunk until I found my coral bathing suit with fringe on the top. From across the cabin, I heard Grace ask jokingly, "Cute bathing suit Kim! Who are you wearing that for? Mr. Googly Eyes?"

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. She smiled and I heard Sarah Kate say, " Oooooh does Kim already have a boyfriend?"

"Awwwwwwww!" Emma and Carly said at the same time.

"Ya'll are awful!" And with that, I walked out of the cabin leaving them all behind. I heard footsteps behind me. "Aww Kim we're just joking with ya! Now, are you going on the Streak or the Tarzan Rope first?" Grace said.

"What?" I was so confused. Grace simply replied, "You'll see."

When we arrived at the swim lake, I realized what she was talking about. There was a large water slide, called the Streak, and there was a swinging rope hanging from a big oak tree called the Tarzan Rope. They were on opposite sides of the lake and looked really fun, but I just wanted to swim. On the far side of the lake was a swim dock, with a bunch of inner tubes just sitting there. Grace and Sarah Kate grabbed my hand and we walked over to them.

"Who wants to jump in first?" Grace asked.

"Kim does!" Sarah Kate yelled as she shoved me off the dock and into the lake. It was freezing!

"I'm gonna kill you Sarah Kate!" I growled at her, laughing the whole time.

"Well, is it cold?" She asked.

"No, no. It's actually pretty warm. Come on!"

"Nahh I think I'll stay right here." And with that, she fell into the water, landing right next to me. I looked up to see Grace hunched over from laughing.

"Grace!" Sarah Kate snarled.

"Haha! Ahahaha! The look on your fa-a-aa—!" This time, it was Grace who got pushed in. I looked up to see a kid with dark brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and a mischievous smile. He laughed and then turned around and ran up the hill, disappearing behind a crowd of kids.

"Jerry Martinez!" Grace screeched. "You get back here right now!"

"Who's that?" I asked Sarah Kate.

"That's Grace's boyfriend." Sarah Kate said in sing-song voice, looking over at Grace with a mocking expression.

"He is NOT my boyfriend, Sarah Kate. I've told you this! He's nothing but a pain in my butt."

I laughed as they bantered. I looked around and spotted Jerry at the Tarzan rope. Just before he jumped on I said, "Sarah Kate! Grace! Look at Jerry!"

From across the lake, we all heard Jerry scream out, "Ahhhhhhhh-ah-uh-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ah-uhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

I burst out laughing at he fell face first into the water.

"Haha that's Jerry for yah," Sarah Kate laughed. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing in our inner tubes and pointing out cute guys. After a while, Sarah Kate and Grace left to go shower. I told them I would be right there, I just had to go find a towel. I was walking up the gravel path to the laundry room when I tripped on a rock that jutted out from the ground. I put my hands in front of me to stop the fall, but instead something else did. A pair of strong arms were wrapped gently around mine. I slowly looked up and saw the guy from the football field smiling down at me. My heart fluttered as he slowly lifted me up off the ground. I stood, level to his shoulders. They were well built and muscular. My eyes drifted up to his face. He was so cute! Once again, he was looking at me with those deep brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

He smiled warmly, and my heart stopped. What was happening to me? I was acting like a love struck puppy, and I didn't even know his name! As if he was reading my mind, the guy said, "Hi. I'm Jack." I smiled shyly and managed to squeak out, "Kim."

He chuckled and told me, "The lady left for the night, but you can take my towel."

He handed me a clean mint green towel and I, just now realizing I was completely exposed in my bathing suit, quickly thanked him and wrapped it around my body.

"Do you think you can make it back on your own?" He asked me with a smile.

I blushed and nodded. He gave me one last smile and turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I called after him. "You forgot your towel!"

"Just bring it to cabin 14 in the morning!" He called over his shoulder. I watched him disappear up the hill. I smiled as the last thing I saw were his blue swim trunks. I slowly walked back to my cabin in a daze, lost in thought.

I think I was going to like it here.

* * *

**Ok how was that? I thought it was okay but I love ya'll's opinion. And I love constructive criticism, so please...Insult me! Haha. Ok so please don't get mad at me, but I'm leaving and won't be able to update for at least four weeks. I'm going to the beach, then a mission trip, then the beach again, and there won't be any computers. I'll try to update if I can, but I just wanted to let everyone know before I leave. I hate it when people don't update a story for awhile and you think, are they just taking a break or are they gone for good? Anyway, I'll miss ya'll and thank you SweetCake773, jackandkimforever (p.s. I'm OBSESSED with your story, it's practically the only one I read), Leigh Ann Smith, xXselenXx, Pebbles, LoveTootsiePop99, EmmaLoveBuddy, LolaBear3, LoveShipper, and the other people who reviewed and gave my story a chance. I probably wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for ya'll. **

**Love, **

** . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! I'm back! Miss me!? Ok actually I'm still in Daytona right now, but I just figured out that I can upload ON MY ****PHONE! That literally made my day. Anyway, are you ready for chapter threeeee! Well, bum Bum BUM! HERE IT IS!**

**KIM'S POV**

* * *

The cabin door creaked open and as I stepped inside, Grace called out "Find a towel, Kim?"

"Yeah," I replied, smiling down at the towel wrapped around my body.

"What was that look for?" Grace asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okayy," Grace replied, unconvinced but too tired to push it.

I walked back into the cabin, feeling refreshed and clean. As I started getting ready for bed, I heard whispering in the corner. I discreetly inched closer, trying to hear.

"-such a player."

"He's done stuff with at least half the girls here."

"I mean I know he's attractive, with those soft brown curls and gorgeous smile..."

"Haha, yeah, but I could never fall for Jack."

_Jack! THE Jack? Soft brown curls? Gorgeous smile? Who else? I knew he was too good to be true!_

"You know who's totally adorable? Austin."

"Mmm... I KNOW!"

The whispering continued, but I had stopped listening. I grumbled to myself as I crawled into bed. I didn't know who to be more mad at. Myself, for liking a guy I hardly knew, or Jack, for thinking I would fall into his trap so easily. New plan for the summer: ignore Jack, because those amazing brown eyes and perfectly toned body was NOT worth it.

I woke up to an upside down face staring me in the eyes.

"Morning, Grace," I muttered groggily.

"Wakey, wakey, Kimmy!" Grace sung as she jumped down from the bed above me.  
I got up and slipped on a pair of Nike running shorts and a white t-shirt. I ran a brush through my long blonde hair, linked my arm through Grace's, and cried out, "To breakfast we go!" We skipped all the way to the dining hall. We headed to the end of the buffet line. I saw a flash of green and then there was Jerry, coming to a stop right in front of Grace, cutting us off from some steaming pancakes. "What it do, girl?" Jerry said, wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a goofy smile. I looked down at his shirt that read

KEEP  
CALM  
AND  
CHIVE  
ON

"Jerry.." Grace sighed. "Are we gonna start this at 8 in the morning?"

He flashed her another smile and spun around, grabbing a tray. Grace sighed again and rolled her eyes. I laughed and nudged her.  
She glared and nudged me back.  
"Somebody has the hots for you, girl," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and blushed, but quickly restored herself. We grabbed a pair of trays and got some of those hot pancakes!  
We found an open table and sat down. I took a big bite of my pancakes and just as I swallowed it I saw someone pull up a chair beside me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and found myself inches away from one of the cutest guys I've ever seen: Jack. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes as he gave me a warm smile that sent shivers down my spine. He kept staring at me, and I felt like I couldn't look away. After what seemed like an eternity, I awkwardly cleared my throat and looked back at my pancakes, which were now soggy with syrup. I groaned inwardly.

Jack then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Where's my towel?"

_Crap_. I was hoping he would forget about it.

"Sorry," I said shortly. "I'll give it to you later."

I couldn't stand this anymore, so I picked up my tray and left a confused looking Grace. I dumped my breakfast into the trash can and walked back up to cabin 7. I grabbed the mint green towel off it's hook and, grumbling to myself, made my way to cabin 14. When I got there, it looked like no one was inside. I took a deep breath and swung open the door. I immediately wished I hadn't. A shirtless boy swiveled around, giving me a surprised look.

_Geez, does anybody wear a shirt around here?_

He was tan and attractive, with beach blonde hair that made me peg him as a surfer. His abs added to that. **(A/N Honestly, I picture him as Ross Lynch. Haha...yeah.)**

His confused look soon turned into a smile. "Hey, I'm Austin. Are you...Kim?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Yeah, how did you know...?"

"No reason," Austin said, obviously realizing he had said something he shouldn't have. He cleared his throat and said,"So Kim, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I have Jack's towel, so I was gonna give it back to him."

"Which Jack?"

"Huh?"

"There's two Jacks. Which one are you talking about?"

_Two Jacks? That's confusing. I don't know my Jack's last name. _"The one with brown hair."

"They both have brown hair."

"You're kidding me right?"

Austin smiled a little. "Haha no. Ok, uh, lets see. Jack Anderson is kind of a jerk, but don't tell him I said that. He talks to like, every girl he sees. But Jack Brewer is the total opposite. He's shy and doesn't normally talk to girls, so I have a feeling that you're talking about Anderson."

My head started spinning. _Two Jacks? With brown hair? I wonder if Sarah Kate and Emma were talking about Jack Anderson. I bet they were...Should I ask them? Yeah I'm going too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, though, cause now I'm so confused! _

The cabin door opened again, and I turned around to see yet another attractive brunette coming through the door. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled widely in a way that kinda scared me.

"Hey, babe. Whatcha doin in my cabin?"

He advanced towards me, and I took three steps back, bumping into Austin. I turned around to say sorry to him. Big mistake. I felt someone's hand on my butt, squeezing it hard. I was disgusted. _Was this guy serious?_ I whipped around, fuming mad, and with one swift motion, I kneed him as hard as I could in the place where he would really feel it, and as he keeled over, I punched him in the jaw. Jack dropped to the floor, groaning in pain. I heard laughing behind me and saw Austin hunched over in laughter. He stood upright, looked at me and smiled.

"You're alright Kim. You're my kinda girl."

I blushed, and, wanting to get out of this cabin before anything else happened, handed him the towel and said,"Can you give this to Jack Brewer for me? And tell him I'm sorry for being a jerk this morning. I was a little, ah, confused."

He smiled again and said,"Sure thing, Kim."

I smiled back and turned around, stepping over Jack Anderson, who was still lying on the ground. As I went to open the door, who else would I run into but Jack? MY Jack. He smiled down at me, but I could tell he was a little skeptical of me from this morning. Another groan escaped Jack's mouth from behind me, and the one in front of me looked over my shoulder. When he saw what had happened, he raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed furiously. I_ had to get out of this cabin!_ I scooted around Jack and ran out the door, but not before I heard _my_ Jack yell at Jack Anderson. "What did you do to her Anderson?!"

Austin burst out laughing and said,"It's more like what did she do to him."

I smiled to myself, laughing silently at what I had done. But the main thing was, Jack, MY JacK, turned out to be exactly who I thought he was. I made a mental note to myself not to go anywhere near Jack Anderson, because he was bad news. I walked back to my cabin, wondering how Grace was gonna take this.

* * *

**Whoooo! There you are, Chapter 3! I know I probably could've made it longer, but I promise I'm working on the next one literally right now. And I'm also really really really excited to update, cause I wanna here what y'all think! GIVE ME INPUT, PEOPLE! Haha ok...**

**love ya and keep flying amongst the stars!**


End file.
